Amor ¿No Correspondido?
by yaeko
Summary: 1x2 3x4, Universo Alterno, Heero y Duo son estudiantes de la universidad, pero que sucede cuando ambos tienen un pasado del cual tratan de apartarse y tienen un amor que creen que no les corresponde...
1. Prologo

_Los personajes no son mios u.u aunque me gustaria que si lo fueran…_

_-dialogos-_

_pensamientos heero _

_+pensamientos duo+_

"_escritos"_

_**AMOR…¿NO CORRESPONDIDO?**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Es el año 2010, en una escuela muy prestigiosa en Canadá. Es un día cualquiera para todos los estudiantes que empiezan un nuevo curso, todos se juntan en sus respectivos salones y con sus amigos para chismear (N: CHISMEAR?)(N/A: mmm bueno, charlar ) acerca de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, todos menos uno. Un joven de unos bellos ojos color azul cobalto, que no tenía con quien contar sus cosas de adolescentes jeje… claro que observa detenidamente a un bello joven con una larga trenza de unos ojos violetas, que destellaban una chispa. El nombre de esta preciosura, Duo Maxwell, estudiante de 2do semestre en la carrera de Ing. Mecatronica… Duo Maxwell, el joven más popular de todo el campus, por ser hijo del expresidente de la unión americana, y el mejor atleta perteneciente al equipo de natación. Duo al sentirse observado levanta la vista y se topo con aquellos ojos cobaltos que deseaba encontrarse en ese día, claro que esos bellos zafiros tenían nombre, Heero Yuy, un huérfano que fue adoptado por un embajador de la UNESCO en ese país. Heero Yuy, el mejor estudiante de la clase, un alumno silencioso que tenía un oscuro pasado, del cual nadie conocia. Este al sentirse descubierto voltea a la ventana y observa el día lleno de nubes, Que hermoso es, ¡Heero que piensas!... hoy son 13 años… justo en un dia como hoy… y así siguió hasta que entro el profesor de la clase, su nombre Quatre Rabeaba Winner, hijo de un gran gefe árabe, este joven tenía 27 años, algo risueño, sin embargo uno de los maestros que más terror infundía en sus alumnos, bueno no en todos, este joven conocía a Duo desde que este era pequeño, por lo que era su mejor amigo y fue su tutor de matemáticas durante mucho tiempo. Quatre sostenía una relación con el profesor que les impartía física Trowa Barton, un profesor de raices latinas con unos bellos ojos verdes aceitunados. La edad de ambos profesores no implicaba que fueran los mejores del campus en sus areas, y que tuvieran el respeto de todos los alumnos y la confianza de dos de ellos. Trowa Barton conocía perfectamente a Heero, el lo conocía desde antes de que su vida quedara marcada para siempre por un trágico hecho; y también sabía el secreto que Heero guardaba con respecto al trenzado.

Heero siguió en las nubes hasta que fue bajado de ellas por una voz.

¿:-¡¡¡¡OYE!-

H:-¿¿¿¿nani? Duo

D:- ¡¡¡OYEE! ¡¡¡¡Te estoy hablando, el profe nos puso a trabajar juntos -.-… tener que trabajar contigo… ¿porque no me puso con Danielle+¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso junto a ti? ¿Qué me has hecho+

H:-uhmmm

D:- ASHHH, ¡¡¡que desesperante eres, bueno tenemos que entregar el trabajo antes de Thanksgiving

H:- Hn

D:- ERES DESESPERANTE! ADIOS!

H: Adios… amor

Duo se dirigió a los dormitorios en busca de su cuarto, y de aquel que fuera su compañero de cuarto...

_Continuara…_

_N/A: bueno, este es mi primer intento de fic… pero no podia evitar tratar de hacer uno! En especial con ellos… bueno, espero que me escriban reviews, para ver si continuo escribiendo o no u.u_

Mmm bueno, para aquel que guste mandarme un mail mi mail es :D


	2. Roommates

_pensamientos heero_

_+pensamientos duo+_

_-dialogos-_

_**AMOR…¿NO CORRESPONDIDO?**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**Roommates...**_

Al entrar a su habitación Duo vió que era una habitación algo amplia, que tenía 2 puertas, una de ellas supo que era el baño, otra el cuarto, la habitación tenía una pequeña salita y una cocineta, más parecia un departamento. Notó que su compañero de cuarto ya se encontraba dentro, y por lo que pudo escuchar se encontraba tomando un baño.

+Quién será mi compañero de cuarto… Heero Yuy por que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…+ así continuó hasta que escuchó que la puerta del baño era abierta y que alguien salía de esa habitación.

D/H:-TU!

+Se ve tan guapo solo con esa toalla y que cuerpo+ (N/A: una bolsita para la babita!) (N/D: ¬¬) (N/A: admitelo duito, es guapisimo!) (N/D: ES MIOOO)

Por que me ve así, que tengo? Como le voy a hacer este año para no lanzarmele encima u.u

H:- Se te ofrece algo?-

D:- QUE TE IMPORTA!-

H:- uhmm…

Heero dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al baño, pero esta vez con su ropa en mano. Al salir el trenzado entró en seguida al baño, y Heero sacó una pequeña libreta forrada de cuero negro con unas alas plateadas en la portada, con una z en el centro, al sentarse hecharse en su cama empezó a escribir después de la última hoja que tenía algo escrito.

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

"_A veces el desear algo con todas tus fuerzas no es lo mejor, o te puede dañar tanto que llegas a pensar que ya no tiene caso seguir adelante con ello, y deseas tanto que el sentimiento desaparezca, que cada vez es más fuerte._

_Todos te dicen lucha por lo que deseas, pero hay veces que lo que deseas parece luchar contra ti y ¿cómo puedes luchar por algo si lucha contra ti? Y luego piensas desde cuando la quiero y el porque, pero por mas que trates de encontrar la respuesta y de entenderlo no se puede y lo anhelas cada vez mas._

_El escuchar su voz, su risa, el verlo o tan siquiera pensar en ella de cierta forma te va matando poco a poco, ya que aun cuando ya no quieras, sigue en tu pensar y quisieras tanto que desapareciera, para que puedas seguir siendo tu, tan frívolo e indiferente como antes, y así no poderte afectar por nada ni nadie, y no pensar en ella, y no tener la tonta esperanza de que quizás algún día ella te pueda ver y llegar a sentir lo que tu por ella._

_Lo malo es que cuando quieres mucho a esa persona, y los demás lo saben, te lo echan en cara, o lo usan contra ti, y creen que muchas de las acciones que haces son por eso, solo por ella, y duele el saber que no te creen capaz de sonreír y que piensan lo contrario, sin embargo te quedas callado y les muestras la frialdad que te es característica, cuando por dentro te estas muriendo. Muestras a todos una cara de frialdad, pero con una sonrisa algo cínica y por dentro solo quieres que tu sufrimiento acabe, expresas un sentimiento de odio, dolor y de muerte hacia otra persona, algo que muchos te reprochan, pero las acciones que quieres tomar son contra ti, claro que alguien te detiene, una promesa que hiciste a alguien muy especial, a una persona a la que quisiste mucho y a la cual acompañaste hasta su lecho de muerte, alguien a quien consideras tu ángel de la guarda y que cuando te quedas con el cuchillo en la mano solo te detiene y te recuerda su triste fin, el como sufres por ella, el como en las noches, al cerrar los ojos ves su rostro y no quieres pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo, pero en cierta forma necesitas sufrir y vivir hasta que te toque; pero luego piensas, todos dicen quererte, pero que sucederá el día que mueras, ¿cómo estará tu tumba? ¿Cómo estará la mía? Sabes, la respuesta no la quiero saber, solo te puedo decir, que he llegado a un momento de mi vida en que solo vivo para el día de mi muerte, y de cierta forma espero que sea pronto, así no sufriré mas por esa persona, y no la querré cada día mas, y no pensaré en ella, y no pensare en nada ni en nadie, no amaré ni odiare, no podré ver ni el sol ni la luna, ni sentir el viento en mi cara o el frío que luego me congela los huesos, tampoco sentiré el sentimiento de vacío que me alberga los días que no te veo, en los cuales no oigo tu vos ni tu risa, ni el sentimiento de tristeza que me llena cuando te veo mal y no puedo hacer nada por ti, ni tampoco la felicidad que me llena cuando tu estas bien y el día en que veo tu rostro y tu sonrisa. _

_El decir las palabras te quiero y sentirlas dentro es tan sencillo, pero expresarlas y entenderlas es la parte difícil del asunto, ya que no tengo la certeza de que tu me quieras, aun cuando yo se que si te quiero a ti; pero decirle las palabras al viento es lo peor que puedes hacer porque terminas teniendo un vacío peor de cómo cuando empezaste y duele muchísimo mas, pero saber que no me quieres es mas reconfortante todavía, ya que así tengo la obligación y el deber de olvidarte para ya no sufrir y así no pensar en ti, no soñar contigo, no extrañarte, no preocuparme por ti, no anhelarte, y no esperar a que seas como fuiste hace mucho tiempo, y aun cuando me enamore de ti siendo de esta forma, una persona a la cual no le importan los demás, ni la vida y que prácticamente odia todo y ese ser tan frívolo y extraño a la vez, extraño lo que eras y lo que alguna vez fuiste. Claro que se que una vez que das un paso adelante no debes retroceder, extraño tu yo, aquella persona amable y que sabia escuchar, a la que veías triste pero nunca caída, y que no pensaba que le mundo era como es._

_Ya no voy a buscarte ni nada, si vienes a mi muchas gracias de ante mano, claro que de cierta forma no creo que eso suceda (por los acontecimientos últimos), pero si trato de olvidarte, me duele mucho mas, así que tampoco buscare olvidarte, solo te querré y dejaré que el tiempo vaya borrando todo, o esperare que lo haga y sino sucede pues viviré con eso hasta que lo aceptes o hasta que alguien más robe mi corazón, o ya no pueda y muera de dolor. "_

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

Y así se quedó dormido, con su diario en mano, al salir el pequeño trenzado del baño notó que su "querido" compañero de cuarto se encontraba durmiendo…

Qué guapo se ve así dormido… parece un niño, me encantaría estar en el lugar de esa almohada+

Y el trenzado hizo lo mismo que el joven de cabellos revueltos sacó de su cajón un pequeño diario, que tenía escrito en toda la portada frases de canciones que le gustaban.

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

"_Querido diario:_

_Meses sin escribir en ti. Creo que la falta de tiempo me esta consumiendo, regrese a clases, la verdad una verdadera pesadilla; extrañaba a mis amigs pero ya no es lo mismo, nada es lo mismo. Según esto me estoy poniendo mas especial todavía, ja, mugre gente, la verdad no tienen nada que hacer. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que escribí la ultima vez, y sin querer entrar en mas detalles, la vida APESTA! No entiendo como e logrado sobrevivir todo este infierno. Al parecer aquella sonrisa que me cautivo tanto, no era destinada para mí, que trauma ¿no? Sin embargo, alguien mas atrajo mi atención durante este tiempo, y aunque trate de olvidarlo no pude hacerlo, tiene algo, que no se… _

_Solo que hay heridas que nunca sanan, y creo que en mi quedara una marca por esta ultima que no a cerrado, y que siempre abren de nuevo. No entiendo por que me suceden las cosas, solo se que son por algo, y aunque ese algo sea bueno, me mata cada día mas y mas. _

_Otra vez más sigo en el mañana, lo que si creo y tengo muy seguro es que la existencia en este planeta es algo patética, jeje ya lo sabia, solo me lo confirmaron el día de hoy. Me pregunto ¿porque lo que quieres nunca lo puedes tener, y algo que no añoras lo tienen siempre ahí? U.u más tiempo en esta cárcel sin rejas… el cielo me aprisiona y el sol va acabando con mis pensamientos día a día. Solo espero impacientemente el día de mi muerte. Es extraño como cambian las cosas, un rato están bien y al otro están mal. _

_Sigo sin poder acabar ese corte, que es tan sencillo, el cual acabaría con este maldito sufrimiento, pero los recuerdo y pienso que no puedo ser tan egoísta, no solo estoy yo, sino todos ellos y pues no puedo. Solo recuerdo que de alguna u otra forma el me cuida y pienso en vivir por los dos; lo cual lo hace mas difícil, ya que el es un ángel y tiene ese carisma que tanto quiero y lo caracteriza y yo soy todo lo contrario. No puedo hacer mucho, por nada ni nadie."_

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

Al acabar de escribir, Duo vió que ya era tarde, y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes voltear a ver a su compañero de cuarto…

D:- Te amo Heero Yuy…

Y con esa frase Morfeo se lo llevó al país de los sueños

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

Continuará….

N/A:

Bueno que les parecio? Jaajaj, esta algo mal lo se, pero bueno, si lo se, algo predecible con eso del roommate, pero que se le hace u.u bueno, espero reviews, para saber si lo sigo o no u.u les aclaro que lo de la sonrisa que vio Duo después lo aclarare …

Mmm bueno, para aquel que guste mandarme un mail mi mail es :D


	3. A new Day

_pensamientos heero_

_+pensamientos duo+_

_-diálogos-_

_**AMOR…¿NO CORRESPONDIDO?**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

…**_A new day…_**

_(N/A: Capitulo soooloooo de Duo ) (N/H: O.O) (N/D: wiiiiiiiiiii! Viste hee-chan un capitulo solo para mí ) (N/H: ¬¬)_

Al levantarse Duo notó que ya era tarde +Maldito Heero Yuy no me levanto u.u… COÑOOO voy a llegar tarde a clases T.T ya no voy a poder desayunar con Q-men U.u+

Y con estos pensamientos nuestro sexy baka trenzado se dirigió a su salón de clases… no recordaba que era martes y que la primera hora que tenía de clases era con un gran amigo suyo… al llegar al salón notó que el maestro no había llegado todavía… o eso pensó hasta que vio una cabellera rubia que llamo su atención.

D:-¡Q-MEN! ¿Qué haces en el salón de clases? Si hoy no tenemos hora contigo.

H:- baka…

Q:- Joven Maxwell tome asiento por favor… la clase ya va a empezar.

D:- Pero mi lugar T.T la rubia oxigenada de Relela se sentó en el u.u

Q:- Pues joven Maxwell tome otro asiento hay uno junto al joven Yuy, por favor.

_No, porque junto a mi? Diablos… Yuy contrólate… _Mientras esto sucedía el profesor de la clase no pudo evitar sonreír ante las caras que su mejor estudiante realizaba. _+Diablos Quatre… me las vas a pagar+_

Q:- jijijiiji… bueno jóvenes ahora si saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina….

Y así continuaron las clases para nuestros sexys protagonistas, sin embargo había uno de ellos que no se daba cuenta de lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo… así llegó la hora del descanso. Duo se dirigió a la cafetería con su grupo de amigos, sin embargo, al entrar en ella se separaron porque el había prometido que desayunaría con Quatre. +_Donde estará Heero… quisiera verlo… lo extraaañooo! U.u_+ sumergido en sus pensamientos llegó al sujeto de su deseo más carnal (N/D-H: O.O) (N/A: aaa no eso no vdd … GOMEEN!) bueno al dueño de sus pensamientos. +_Diablos, que hace aquí_+

_Duo…_ Trowa y Quatre voltearon a verse con sonrisas algo delatadoras, pero nuestros protagonistas no se percataron de ello. Heero se quedó viendo a Duo, y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro _Es hermoso….Yuy contrólate!_!

Q:- HEY DUO! Ven siéntate con nosotros, te estamos esperando.

D:- ¿Qué hace el aquí?

T:- Yo lo invite Duo, espero no te moleste.

D:- hn… (N/A: O.O DUOOOO PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON HEERO U.U)

H:- Yo me voy… +_Porque?_ +

D:- …Quedate…

H/T/Q:- O.O

Q:- Duo, estas seguro?

D:- De que?

H:- _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad..._

T:- De que heero se quede

D:- O.O yo no dije eso.

T:- Si lo dijiste Maxwell…

D:- +_Diablos…+_ Como kieran ¬¬

H:- _Creo que no le agrado…. Mejor me voy_ Con permiso…

Q:- Heero quédate, a Duo le agrada la idea verdad Duo.

D:- AUCH! Q-men por que me pegas? … - Duo al notar la mirada de Quatre no tuvo más que aceptar, y así transcurrió un tranquilo almuerzo. Donde cada uno se dirigía miradas llenas de amor, sin siquiera saberlo. Pronto sono el timbre, todos salieron de la cafetería, no sin antes…

T:- Ven pequeño angel…- con estas palabras atrajo a un sonrojado Quatre y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, pronto muchos estaban observando semejante espectáculo (N/A: CLAAROOO, como no lo van a ver, si hay semejante cuero pegado! xDD) ambos al sentir las miradas tan inquisidoras sobre ellos se separaron, y así cada uno se dirigió a su clase, lo bueno es que su próximo profesor era Trowa, por lo que se permitieron llegar un poco tarde. Al llegar a la clase, todos comentaban del espectáculo que daban sus profesores, bueno no es que fuera algo nuevo verdad, pero lo que daba de que hablar era la escena que se desarrollaba junto a ellos.

A1:- si los viste… crees que haya algo entre ellos?

A2:- no lo creo, ya que Maxwell odia a Yuy…

A1:- Bueno pero no le es tan indiferente.

A3:- lo crees?

A2:- silencio hay vienen.

Al entrar al salon había un silencio sepulcral, que ninguno de nuestros protagonistas entendió, y Duo iba a preguntar hasta que se escucho la voz de Trowa…

T:- Jóvenes, a sus lugares por favor, la clase ya va a comenzar

Heero se sentó en su lugar, al final de la clase, sin darse cuenta de que cada uno de sus pasos eran seguidos por unos ojos violetas.

A1:- jijijijiji… creo que a Maxwell tampoco le es indiferente Yuy.

A2:- Si, eso creo yo también Adam.

A1:- Vamos Silvia, tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos se declaren sus sentimientos ne?- y con eso tomó la mano de su compañera.

Lo que ambos jóvenes no vieron era que Heero se dirigía hacia su lugar, que estaba atrás de ellos, por lo que escuchó toda la conversación.

_Así que no le soy indiferente… Yuy que dices, claro que no le eres indiferente, te odia_

T:- Jóven Yuy, por favor resuelva el problema de la página 488.

H:- Hai.

Casi al final de la clase…

T:- Bien jóvenes, como sabrán siempre les mando un trabajo para final de semestre, este no será la excepción, pero el trabajo será en equipos, y será un proyecto en conjunto con sus otras materias, por lo que les pido formen sus parejas de acuerdo a como se les asigno en electrónica, para aquellos que no lo recuerden así son: Yuy con Maxwell, Sanders con Pérez, Anderson con Chang, Catalonia con Peacecraft, …+_Dios,… como voy a sobrevivir junto a ti tanto tiempo+_ Bueno se pueden retirar. Yuy por favor quedate.

H:- Hn.

D:- Trowa, te importa si invito a Q-men a cenar hoy, es que tengo algo de que hablar con el, además quiero saber si me puede ayudar a conseguir boletos para el concierto.

T:- No hay problema.

D:- GRACIAAAAAS!- con sonrisa mara registrada Duo, salió del salón dejando a Trowa y a Heero hablando. + _No sabia que Trowa fuera amigo de Heero, de que tanto hablarán…_+ claro que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un graaan dolor en su trasero.

D:- IMBEEECIL! FIJATE POR DONDE CARAJOS VAS. QUE NO VISTE QUE ME TIRASTE¿?

Q:- JIJIJIJIJI lo siento Duo.

D:- O.O Q-men… Gomen profesor Winner.

Q:- jajajajajaja no Duo, no hay problema, además yo te tire.

D:- Bueno, y dime Kat, quieres ir a cenar hoy en la noche, jejej Trowa dijo que si puedo invitarte xDD…

Q:- Claro Duo.

D:- OOOOK… vamonos!

Así, ambos se dirigieron a Pizza Pizza (N/A: para aquellos que ya conocen Canadá y aquellos que no,… esa es una de las mejores pizzerías que hay haya jajajajajaja yuuumiiii )

_Continuará…_

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo u.u esta cortito, pero se me fue la inspiración de viaje… jajajajaj

Ya tengo el capitulo 3 y parte del 4, pero espero a ver si les gusta este u.u

Mmm bueno, para aquel que guste mandarme un mail mi mail es :D


	4. Where are u?

_pensamientos heero_

_+pensamientos duo+_

_-diálogos-_

_**AMOR…¿NO CORRESPONDIDO?**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Where are u?...**_

Duo llegó a su cuarto y se le hizo raro no ver a su compañero de cuarto…

D:-Que raro, si Heero siempre llega antes que yo… ¿Dónde estarás Heero, mi amor?

Duo no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Al final, Duo despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar el agua de la regadera cerrar.

En el baño….

¿Por qué dijo Heero, mi amor? ¿Será que el…? No, no lo creo….

D:- Heero, no te escuche llegar+Que bueno que estas bien+

H:- Hn…- ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de preocupado?

Duo notó que Heero traía el botón de su pantalón desabrochado. Era un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo que le quedaba un poco debajo de las caderas y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación del pobre trenzado.

Se ve hermoso sonrojado

Duo al sentir la mirada tan insistente de Heero despertó de su ensueño.

D:- ¿Qué me ves?

H:- Hn- Con esta respuesta, Heero se dirigió a su closet y sacó una playera negra sin mangas, la cual tenía el logo de three days grace.

D:- Wow, ¿Te gusta three days grace?

H:- Hn Si supieras…

D:- Genial, ese grupo es mi grupo favorite, lo malo es que el vocalista no se deja tomar fotos, pero Quatre fue hace tiempo a un concierto de ellos y lo vio y dijo que me gustaria, que es muy guapo, creo que hay fue cuando se hizo novio de Trowa, van a dar un concierto en poco, ¿Vas a ir? Me dijeron que ya no hay boletos, ojala y pudiera ir, la verdad me encantaría.

H:- Hn… Así que le gusta el grupo?... le conseguiré boletos

Después de un tiempo, Duo se quedó solo en el cuarto.

D:- Me daré un baño y escribiré un poco.

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

_Me siento a esperarte, y sin embargo deseo que no vengas ¿Por qué? Simple, me da miedo que no me quieras, que no sientas lo que yo siento por ti. Te extraño tanto amor… que haré el día que ya no estes junto a mi… Hoy hablamos, dios, es tan raro que hablemos, sin embargo me dio felicidad, mucha, quizas la necesaria para sobrevivir lo que queda de la semana. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero me encanta tu voz, quisiera oirla todos los días y hundirme en esos dos zafiros tuyos y dormir entre tus brazos todos los días. Sentirme seguro por una vez en mi vida, desde… prefiero no recordarlo. Te acabas de ir y yo ya te extraño, te necesito a mi lado, sino estas conmigo es como si el aire me faltara. Hace poco escuche una frase que me dejo pensando, y es cierta, o bueno yo la tomo como una gran afirmación… la frase te preguntarás cual es ne deathscythe… "hay que gente que me quiere, pero no como yo quiero que me quieran"… bueno tarde en entenderla, pero al fin pude, hay quienes me quieren, pero aquel a quien mi corazón le pertenece no lo hace, ¿Cómo explicar eso? Diablos… además de que hoy escuche una canción, hermosa, pero cambiaría un poco la historia… todo me lo recuerda amigo, que hago, como explico este dolor que siento dentro al tener su indiferencia dirigida hacia mi? Su odio. Quisiera tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, abrazarlo, hacerme uno con el, gomen, se que suena raro, pero vamos me encantaria estar con el, en ese concierto también, pero de seguro va a ir con la puta esa… perdón, con relela, ups… se me olvida su nombre jejeeje… esa tipa es una pegostle! La aborrezco._

_Alguien viene, mejor otro día hablamos amigo. Solo una última cosa… a quién amo? Bueno quizas ya lo sabras, pero es a Heero Yuy…_

_Adiuu_

_123456789098765421234567890987654321_

Toc, toc… (N/A: para quien no sepa, es como si hubiesen tocado la puerta xDD)

D:- Quién es?

¿:- Jóven Maxwell?

D:- Si- con esto se dirige a la puerta. Y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado- Un florero que habla?

¿:- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… que ocurrencias joven, me avisaron que sería así, pero no, lamento desilusionarlo, no soy un florero que habla, pero si le traigo algo.- Con esto aquella persona le entregó un florero y un sobre- bueno joven Maxwell…

D:- Duo, soy Duo…

¿:- Ah si, perdón Duo, esto es para uds. Mi nombre es Milleardo Peacecraft, le traigo ese encargo, cualquier cosa, pongase en contacto conmigo.

D:- O.O Milleardo Peacecraft has dicho?

M:- Si.

D:- Eres el manager de three days grace? El mismo Milleardo Peacecraft, conocido como Zech Marquise amante y esposo del manager de Dead Poetic Wufei Chang?

M:- si U

D:- GENIAAAL!

M:- Bueno joven Maxwell, espero le guste su regalo, Adam y el resto del grupo esperan le guste.

D:- O.O gracias

Con esto el jóven de largos cabellos platinados y ojos tan azules como el cielo y con ese toque de frialdad, se retiró.

Duo entró a su habitación y acomodó en un buen lugar sus flores, unas hermosas rosas negras y rojas. Algo digno de ver. Sin embargo, su vista se centró en el sobre, al abrirlo encontró una carta, o lo que creyó era una carta y un boleto para el concierto al que tanto anhelaba ir.

_Querido Duo:_

_No sé de cómo describir desde el vacío que hay en mi, una voz... inspiración que me hace soñar. Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí ese deseo de sentir, un amor que le de vida  
a mi palpitar.  
Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer._

_Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, al finalizar el concierto te espero en la salida oeste del estadio. Espero vayas._

_Siempre tuyo…_

_PD: Por favor, avisale a Quatre y a Trowa que pueden recoger sus boletos en la taquilla, tal como la última vez._

_Te amo._

Continuará…

Bueno,… gracias a todas por su apoyo , a si bueno creo que si meteré a zech y a wufei en el fic, lo estoy pensando… por lo menos ya los mencione jajajaja… haber si tienen participación o solo de pocas palabras jejejeje…

Saludos a tods y dejen reviews u.u que mi animo se esta viniendo por los suelos con este fic

Mmm bueno, para aquel que guste mandarme un mail mi mail es :D


	5. Holly

_pensamientos heero_

_+pensamientos duo+_

_-diálogos-_

"_escritos"_

_#cancion#_

_**AMOR…¿NO CORRESPONDIDO?**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Holly… **_

(N/A: BUUUEEENOOO… CAPITULO CASI TOOODOO DE HEERO … asi hay cosas que voy a poner en ingles y después en paréntesis en español, ehehehej :D AAAASIII… mmmm en la traducción no la voy a poner tan exacta porque serian muchas groserias jejejeje y pues hay niños que leen esto jejeje gomen )

H:-Holly shit… it's getting late n I have to get there in time (Puta… se me hace tarde y tengo que llegar en tiempo)

Con ciertos pensamientos, no tan santos ni pulcros ni… bueno ustedes entiende, Heero llegó a un gran estadio, en el cual se iba a llevar acabo el concierto.

¿?1:- Hey man… ur late… (Hey hombre, se te hizo tarde)

H:- Shut the fuck up (Callate)

¿?2:- Jeez man, don't need to be rude (Diablos amigo, no ay que ser grosero)

H:- Hn…

¿?3:- A… nice to see u again, we thought u left us (A… que bueno es verte, pensamos que nos habias abandonado)

H:- Not even in a million years u will get ride of me, so dont dream 'bout it (ni en un millon de años se desaran de mi, asi que ni lo sueñes)

¿?1:- got it man (Esta bien hombre)

H:- Hey Neil, lets start practicing… where's zech? (Hey Neil, vamos a ensayar,… donde esta zech?)

N:- He's with wufei (Esta con Wufei)

H:- Shit… need to talk to him (Coño… necesito hablar con el)

¿?2:- Do we want to know why? (Queremos saber por que?)

H:- No, you don't Barry (No, no quieren Barry.)

¿?3:- chill man… just askin… this whole college shit is making u act like a crazy ne Yuy? (calma… solo preguntabamos… todo esta mierda de la Universidad te esta hacienda actuar como loco ne Yuy?)

H:- ¬¬ shut up brad (¬¬ callate brad)

(N/A: BUEEENOO… YA ME DIO FLOJERITA ESCRIBIR TODO EN AMBOS IDIOMAS ASIII QUE LO VOY A ESCRIBIR EN ESPAÑOL JEJEJEJ BUENO PARA UQE SEPAN, todo el dialogo heero con la banda, es en ingles, después ya todo lo demas va en español para que sepan :D)

Br:- 'K hombre, ya bajale

H:- Perdon… la escuela me vuelve loco.

Ba:- Si hombre, pero no te desquites con nosotros… haber y pequeño, cuentanos tienes alguna noviecilla por hay?

H:- Y tenian que preguntar,…. Chismosos… bien me lo dijeron

N:- Andale hermanito, tienes que decirnos.

H:- No les voy a decir nada.

Br:- Heey… apuesto que es un joven guapo no? Conociendo tus gustos

N:- O.O

H:- ¬¬ tenias que abrir tu bocota brad.

Br:- lo siento.

Z:- Hola a todos, espero que esten listos para este concierto.

H:- Zech, necesito un favor.

Z:- Claro, tu dime Adam

Asi ambos hombre se alejaron…

N:- O.O

Br:- Crees que sea bueno despertarlo?

Ba:- Naaa… dejalo, no cualquier dia te enteras que tu hermano es gay.

Br:- Bueno

Al regresar Heero con el grupo, Barry y Brad guardaron silencio.

H:- Hey que le paso a mi hermano?

Br:- creo que quedo algo mal después de saber que su hermanito es gay.

H:- Hn… les dije que yo le diria después.

Br/Ba:- A sii? Uuuups

H:- HEEEEEEEY NEIL! DESPIEERTA- y con esto le dio un zape en la cabeza.

N:- Que?

H:- Vamos a ensayar.

Con estas palabras, Heero se subio al escenario y se coloco de espaldas a donde sería que se encontraria el público. Empezó la guitarra…

#Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet.#

Duo… que haras?

Empieza el bajo y la bateria…

#Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I haven't missed you yet#

En otro lado…

D:- Q!

Q:- Que paso Duo?

D:- MIRAAAAAAA!- con esto el baka trenzado (N/D: ¬¬) le entregó la carta que recibió del vocalista del grupo.

Q:- O.O- le extendió la carta a Trowa.

T:- Alrato regreso amor…

D:- Heeey Trowa, a donde vas?

T:- A arreglar unos asuntos.

#Only when I stop to think about it#

Los integrantes del grupo vieron que Heero se detenia.

N:- Hey Adam, que sucede?

H:- Sabes que dia es hoy hermano?

N:- Si lo se,… pero vamos, tenemos que seguir.

Ba:- A que se refieren?

Br:- Hoy son 15 años de la muerte de los padres de Neil y de Adam.

Ba:- lo siento.

¿:- HEEEEROO!

Ba:- Heero?

N:- Si, el nombre que le dio el que adopto a mi hermano.

Ba:- Asi que si son hermanos?

H:- Hn… ¿Qué quieres Trowa?

T:- Es hoy verdad?

H:- Hn…

T:- Los vas a ir a ver?

H:- Hn…

T:- Te espero entonces.

H:- Hn… Sigamos ensayando.

Ba:- Pero…

H:- DIJE QUE SIGUIERAMOS!.

N:- Adam…

H:- Lo siento Barry, de donde nos quedamos.

#I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Everytime we lie awake

After every hit we take

All the feelings that I get

But I haven't missed you yet#

Y así, siguieron hasta acabar el ensayo.

N:- Vamos Adam…

H:- Hermano, no quiero ir a verlos hoy, ella va a estar ay.

N:- Es nuestra hermana Adam, no podemos alejarla asi.

H:- Neil, por favor…

N:- Solo dime una cosa hermanito, porque regresar?

H:- Porque ahora mi vida se encuentra aquí, y espero recuperarlo.

N:- Espero que un dia me lo presentes hermanito.

H:- El dia no es tan lejano.

Br:- Nos vamos?

N:- Si… cuidate hermanito, nos vemos mañana.

Ba:- Hey, a donde vamos?

Br:- Ven, Trowa, saludame a tu novio.

T:- Esta bien.

N:- Cuidalo bien… te lo encargo, es todo lo que me queda.

T:- No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos.

N:- Eso espero,… y dile al tarado ese, que espero que quiera tanto a mi hermano como el lo quiere, sino se las vera con nosotros.

T:- Lo quiere mas de lo que Heero se imagina.

N:- Espero… eso espero, no quiero que Adam vuelva a sufrir.

T:- Vamonos Heero.

H:- Hn…

Los jóvenes, se dividieron en dos caminos, uno a un cementerio, y los otros a una universidad, lo que si es que ninguno estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después de ese dia. Al llegar al auto de Trowa, Heero prendió la radio.

#Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate, you hate

I hate, you love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?#

¿:- hi everybody, this is Liz, this was Three Days Grace with "I hate everything about you", this amazing group is going to be here at Edmonton. So if you would like tickets for their only date, October 31st, we're giving 10 tickets, just call. (hola a todos, esta es Liz,Esto fue Three Days grace con "I hate everything about you", este grandioso grupo dará un concierto aquí en Edmonton, para quienes quieran boletos para su unica fecha, el 31 de octubre, estamos regalando 10 boletos, solo marquen.)

L:- We have our first call for the night Hello (Tenemos la primera llamada de la noche, hola)

¿:- Hola…

L: Que onda amigo, estas al aire, como te llamas?

¿:- Duo

L:- Bueno Duo, quieres boletos para el concierto?

D:- hace 5 horas te hubiese dicho que si, pero acabo de conseguir uno, así que solo quería mandar un saludo.

L:- Amigo, como conseguiste boletos? Nosotros tenemos los últimos, y claro para quien¿?

D:- ese es un secreto entre el y yo. Y quiero mandarle saludos a Adam, gracias por todo… te amo Yo tambien te amo Duo, solo espero que no me odies cuando lo descubras

L:- Que Kawaii… espero que el escuche tus saludos amigo, cuidate y no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas jajaja

D:- jajajajajaja saludos bye liz…

T:- Asi que si era cierto lo de la carta…

H:- Si…

T:- Te ama lo sabes¿?

H:- Si… pero no sabe que soy yo. Solo espero que no me odie por eso.

T:- Se lo vas a tener que decir Heero, no pueden seguir asi…

H:- lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Gracias por traerme Tro…- Ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta que ya estaban en la residencia hasta que Heero lo menciono.

T:- si no te preocupes. Cuidate y nos vemos mañana.

H:- Llego el momento de la mascara estoica de nuevo, si claro, adios.

Al bajar del auto, Heero se dirigió a su cuarto…. Aquí voy de nuevo

Continuará…

ASUUUUUUU me salio re largo el capitulo jejeje, pero queria agregarle uinas cosas del pasado de Heero…bueno les digo que el grupo si existe, jejejej y los integrantes tambien, para que sepan, Adam es el vocalista y guitarra principal, Neil es el baterista, Brad es el bajista y la ultima adquisición del grupo Barry un segundo guitarrista, jejej lo que Neil y Adam son hermanos, es invento mio, jejeje el grupo es americano y es mi grupo favorito jejejeje son geniales, a lo largo del fic voy a poner letras de su disco de ellos jejeje, a si que si a alguien que viva en México le llega a gustar el grupo y quisiera el disco solo mandeme un mail y yo se lo mando jejeje… me lo acaban de regalar y ya lo tenia XD… espero que me dejen reviews, y que les guste….

Mmm bueno, para aquel que guste mandarme un mail mi mail es :D


	6. Fuck

Capitulo 5

Fuck…

pensamientos heero

+pensamientos duo+

-diálogos-

"escritos"

#cancion#

Al llegar a la residencia…

¿:- Joven Yuy!

H:- Hn

U:- Necesito que venga conmigo por favor.

H:- Hai

Heero siguió a la directora del colegio, lady Une (N/A: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA no podia dejar a lady Une fuera, y que mejor que ese papel siiiiiii bravo mi jajajaja ) A Heero la situación le extrañaba mucho, no era cualquier día que Une se aparecía por los pasillos del dormitorio de hombres, a menos que algo malo hubiese pasado, pero que tenia que ver con el? El cuarto, vamos al cuarto… no por favor…

H:- Duo- la última palabra salió de sus labios como un suspiro, sin embargo Une alcanzó a escucharlo.

U:- Lamento decirle joven Yuy, que si tiene algo que ver con Maxwell- Une se dio cuenta de cómo aunque el rostro del joven que se encontraba a lado suyo se viera impasible, sus ojos decían otra cosa- Así que es cierto lo que el profesor Kushrenada me dijo, estos dos se aman.- Heero iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que Une había dicho ni se dio cuenta de que habian llegado a su habitación, o lo que habia sido su habitación. Donde esta Duo, que no le haya pasado nada malo, no lo soportaria

Pa que negar que la cara de Heero se puso pálida al ver su habitación que compartia con taaan sexy trenzado. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, entro a su cuarto, un olor asqueroso llego a su nariz, pero no supo de donde provenia, hasta que vio que en la cama del trenzado habia sangre, muchisima sangre.

H:- Que paso.

U:- Vera joven Yuy, por lo que logramos saber, eran opositores al regimen del padre del joven Maxwell, por lo que trataron de hacerle el mayor daño, a través de su hijo.

H:- Pero como…

U:- Bueno joven Yuy, mis conocimientos acerca del asunto son escasos, solo se lo que le dije, ahora, al ser usted también hijo de un político, y conociendo su historial, nos veremos en la necesidad de transferirlo a usted y al joven Maxwell a un lugar más seguro y que tengan adultos permanentemente a su lado.

H:- Pero…

U:- Adam, se que no te agrada la idea, pero tienes que entenderlo, la seguridad de ustedes dos es mi prioridad, es un favor que le puedo hacer a tus padres después de todo.

H:- Como es que usted los conoce… conocia

U:- Ahora no es el momento, solo preocupate de cuidar a Duo, sus cosas de los dos serán trasladadas a la residencia del profesor Winner y del profesor Barton, ya hable con ellos y no se opusieron a que se queden en esa casa.

H:- En la casa de Trowa? Pero, directora Une, por favor en otro lugar, hay no…

U:- Adam, se que tu hermano se esta quedando hay, el mismo Quatre me lo dijo, pero es el lugar más seguro que pude encontrar. Ahora por favor joven Yuy, le pido que vaya a ver como se encuentra el joven Maxwell, se que le interesa saber su estado de salud.

H:- Hai.

A Heero no le tuvieron que decir dos veces que fuera a ver a su amado, sin embargo antes de irse recogió sus cosas del cuarto, y parte de las cosas de Duo, entre ellas encontró su diario, claro que no es tan chismoso para abrirlo… espero XDD (N/H: ¬¬ A quien le dices chismoso tu) (N/A: A nadie) (N/H: Hn) (N/D: On toy? U.U) (N/A: Ya vas a salir tu desesperadoo) (N/D: ¬¬) (N/A: )

-------------

En otro lado:

Q:- Duo como te sientes?

D:- Bien Q, un poco adolorido pero bien.

Q:- Seguro?

D:- SIIIIIIII, Q a Heero no le hicieron nada verdad? Dime que no por favor, no soportaria que a el le hicieran algo, por favor dime que esta bien.

H:- Estoy bien baka.

D:- O.O +Fuck….. me escucho+

Q:- jijijijijijijiji… Heero que bueno que llegaste, te aviso Une de los cambios?

H:- Hn.

D:- Cambios?

Q:- Sip, se irán a vivir con nosotros a la casa, tu sabes que hay estan los managuacs y pues estarán más seguros hay.

D:- YUPIIIIII, comida gratis! Y cuando quiera siiiiiii

H:- Maxwell, no seas tan avorazado.

¿:- ajam…

D:- Un florero que habla?

¿:- Vaya Duo, pense que le habia dicho que no era un florero que hablaba.

D:- ZECH!

Z:- Sip

D:- Qué hace aquí?

Z:- Bueno verá joven Maxwell

D:- Duo… cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que es D-U-O no joven Maxwell.

Z:- Bueno D-U-O, aquí trabaja la hermana de uno de los integrantes del grupo, y como hoy es un día algo especial para ellos, venimos a dejarla, y nos enteramos que usted había sufrido un pequeño, accidente y pues le mandan esto todos. En especial Adam, se que esta muy preocupado por lo que le sucedió- con esto le lanzó miradas acusadoras a Heero. (N/A:- A que si ese Zech, uno no lo llama y se aparece buuu jajaja)

H:- Hn… Marquise, que haces aquí?

¿:- Zech! Lo encontraste ya?

Z:- Hai, aquí esta!

¿?2:- A perfecto, vamos NEIL!

N:- a donde?

B:- A ver a tu cuñado.

H:- O.O Voy a colgarlo de los…

N:- Esperen, hay vamos.

D:- Cuñado?

Z:- Bueno, cuento largo, jeje

D:- oooooooooooook…

¿?3:- Zech dame permiso por favor. Joven Maxwell, soy su doctora Samantha

D:- Pero su cosa esa dice que se llama Iria Winner. Y no me llame joven Maxwell, dime Duo.

S:- A bueno, es que verá Duo, cuando era pequeña mis padres murieron en un accidente muy feo, por lo que los Winner me adoptaron, desafortunadamente, a mis dos hermanos menores ya los habían adoptado otras familias por lo que no nos pudimos quedar juntos, pero llamame Sam no es por nada pero me gusta más ese nombre.

D:- Hai

N:- ajam… no nos presentas hermana?

S:- Ups, ejeje, bueno Duo, estos son 3 de los 4 integrantes de Three Days Grace, el es Neil, Barry y Brad.

Ba:- Hola guapo

N:- Barry!1

D:- jeje, hola, a miren les presento a mis amigos, Heero Yuy y Quatre R. Winner.

N:- R. Winner? Eres hermano de Sam?

Q:- Bueno, solo porque la adoptaron mis padres antes de que naciera yo, j eje.

N:- Entonces eres mi hermanastro mucho gusto. Aunque tu rostro me parece conocido de algún lado.

B:- Claro que si lo conoces, es el novio del amigo de Adam.

N:- AAAy si es cierto, jejeje… Por cierto Duo, mi hermano lamenta no haber podido venir, tuvo un pequeño asunto que atender, y se tuvo que ir de la ciudad unos días, pero vuelve para el concierto.

S:- Bueno ya, hablan después, venía para decirte Duo, que te dieron de alta ya, jeje, se por comentarios de mi hermanito que no te gustan mucho los hospitales, pero heey no te pongas triste, todos tenemos nuestros secretitos.

D:- Gracias, ahora todos fuera de aquí que me quiero quitar esta cosa.

Todos salieron menos Heero, que todavía no salía del asombro de haber visto a su hermana en el hospital y que ella estuvo tan cerca de el. +Que tendra… se puso así cuando la doctora entro, será que… dios, espero que no, sino moriré con mi corazón roto+

H:- SAM! Espera…- Heero salió corriendo detrás de su hermana.

D:- Por que no simplemente me llevaron esas personas- una lagrima salió de sus ojos y con ella más, así se empezó a cambiar de ropas.

--------------

Afuera del cuarto de Duo…

Continuaráa….

N/A: jajajajaj se que soy maldita, pero pues vamos, a nadie le hace daño un poco de suspenso, jajajaja…. Espero que lo lean y que les guste, dejen reviews:D saludos a tods.


	7. It's gettin' strange

Capitulo 6

It's gettin' strange…

pensamientos heero

+pensamientos duo+

-diálogos-

"escritos"

#cancion#

H:- SAM!

S:- Si?

H:- Que le hicieron Sam? Esta bien? Dime por favor que no lo… violaron- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero su hermana alcanzó a escuchar muy bien el comentario.

Samantha lo abraza y deja que su hermano se desahogue…

S:- No hermanito, no le paso nada, solo lo golpearon, afortunadamente llegaron algunos de tus compañeros y pues ya no le pudieron hacer nada. Pero haber, que te hace que te preocupes ee? Te conozco de toda la vida Adam, y se perfectamente bien que tu no te preocupas por la gente, o no después de lo de mamá y papá, te volviste alguien huraño. Como puede hablar tanto? Y sin respirar… se parece demasiado a Duo ADAM! Me estas escuchando mocoso malcriado?

D:- O.O +¿Por qué le dijo Adam a Heero+

H:- Hn… Callate ya Sammy, hablas demasiado-

S:- Te extrañé mucho hermanito.- Y lo abrazó, sin embargo, Heero notó la presencia de cierto baka trenzado…

H:- Duo-…

S:- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA asi que te gusta eeee?

H: ¬¬ SAMMY!

D:- HOOOOLAAAA, VAMONOS!- con eso agarró a Heero de la mano y lo jaló.

S:- Así que es cierto no Neil?- Una persona se paró cerca de ella.

N:- Si, creo que es el… pero no te preocupa que sea…?

S:- / No, si el es feliz, puede ser hasta zoofilico… bueno eso no, pero se ve que se aman los dos, y no se han dado cuenta… espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando se lo diga, no creo que aguante perder a alguien mas.

N:- Eso no va a pasar, jejeje, de eso yo me encargo. Adiós hermanita, nos vemos después.

S:- Adiós, y despideme de Adam, dile que lo quiero mucho y que espero conocer más a mi cuñadito.

N:- Hn…

Neil siguió a Heero y a Duo. Al llegar al estacionamiento notó que el hummer que le pertenecía a la familia Winner se encontraba estacionado justo al lado de un enzo. (N/A: jajaja me encantan esos dos carros)

N:- VAYA! Un enzo? Hermano tuviste que haber comprado ferraris por más de 10 años para que te lo vendieran!

D:- mmmm bueno, es que mi papá compra ferraris desde hace tiempo y pues este me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños.

H:- NEIL, comportate… pareces niño chiquito. +Por qué le hablará con tanta familiaridad+

N:- bueno, perdoname, si tu solo tienes una XC90, lo sientoooooo. Si yo en mi vida he visto un enzo.

D:- tienes una volvo? Vaya, y yo que pensé que el sr. De hielo no tenía gusto en los carros.

H:- Hn… vamonos. Trowa, te sigo.

T:- Ok, Duo quieres que alguien se lleve tu carro?

D:- NOOOOO, yo puedo manejar perfectamente bien.

N:- Te acompaño, no quiero que mi cuñadito se vaya solo. +CUÑADO+

H:- HN P… Neil…

N:- Que se vayan Barry y Brad con el.

Todos partieron rumbo a la casa de los Winner… (N/A: bueeeeeeeeno, mansión de los Winner jejeje) En cada carro de Duo…

N:- Dime Duo, ¿te gusta Heero?

D:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!...

N:- Vamos niño, no es que no seas tan obvio, creo que todos lo saben menos el.

D:- u.u No importa si me gusta o no, el caso es que nunca le voy a gustar yo a el, si hoy claramente vi que le gustan las mujeres.

N:- O.O ¿¿a si? ¿Cuando?

D:- No viste, con la Dr. Winner.

N:- ¿¿¿SAMANTHA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ

D:- ¿Por que te ries?

N:- AY niño, si supieras la verdad, no creerias eso.

D:- O.O que verdad+Será que ellos dos+

N:- UPSSSS, nada no importa- Adam me va a matar, pensó Neil…

D:- Bueno, llegamos a la mansión de los Winner, ¿ya habias venido aquí?

N:- ¿Bromeas niño? Nos estamos quedando aquí

D:- En serio¿? ¡¡¡¡Que genial!

N:- jejej si, creo….

Al bajarse, vieron que Heero no los seguía. +Qué le habrá pasado+ Quatre adivinó los pensamientos de su amigo trenzado y le dijo que Heero había tenido que ir a hacer otras cosas, pero que regresaría en poco tiempo. Duo quería esperar a Heero, pero tenía que irse a recostar. Lo que Duo no sabía, era que había un plan en esa casa, para que sus fantasías con cierto ojiazul, se hicieran realidad. Y todo empezaba, dejandolo en el mismo cuarto que su amor… ¿no correspondido?... Lo mandaron a dormir temprano, pero Duo ya estaba muy cansado, así que solo llegó y cayó en calidad de bulto a su camita y no notó que había otra a lado de el, y que en el cuarto había alguien más.

Al poco rato Heero salió del baño y le llegó un olor muy conocido para el, un olor a lavanda. Sin embargo no le hizo mucho caso y se acostó en su cama. Fue hasta que volteó que vio al objeto de sus deseos. Odio el olor a cementerio… mamá… papá… DUO?... ¿qué hace el en mi cuarto? Y sin poder hacer mucho, se durmió.

Continuará…

N/A: buuuuu muy cortito, lo seeee… pero no me encuentro muy inspirada, jejeje… gracias a las que me dejaron reviews… la verdad se los agradezco, pero bueno, para subir el siguiente capítulo por lo menos espero 7 reviews de este u.u sino no subo, y que muera este fic….

A SI… los carros, jejeje el Hummer esperoq ue todas sepan que es, bueno y sino lo saben, es un carro blindado, más bien camioneta blindada que usaba la armada americana, claro que salió a la venta al público hace como 3 años en EUA, y a méxico llegó el 2 de octubre del año pasado, jejeje aquí la trae la GM y el H1 cuesta alrededor de 70,000 dolares, jejeje y creo que el H2 está casi en 80,000 dolares…

El Enzo, es el carro más caro de la Ferrari, y solo existen alrededor de 100 en el mundo, jejeje como dije en el fic, para que la Ferrari considere venderte un Enzo, es porque llevas más de 10 años comprando Ferrari, o creo que eran 10 ferrari's antes que ese, no recuerdo bien, jejeje…. Claro que el Enzo es también uno de los carros más rápidos del mundo.

La XC90 de la Volvo, jajajaja mi camioneta preferida, si alguien ha visto una x5 de la BMW, es muy parecida… por qué me gusta la camioneta, no recuerdo bien, jejejeje…. Esta tiene 3 modelos, no me acuerdo bien cuales son, pero su precio esta entre los 35,000 y los 50,000 dolares, jejeje.

Bueno después de estas aclaraciones, jejeje

Saludos a tods byeeee


	8. A new Day a new life

Capitulo 7

A new day… a new life

pensamientos heero

+pensamientos duo+

-diálogos-

"escritos"

#cancion#

Un nuevo día llego, en toda la casa se escuchaba mucho movimiento. Era de esperarse, era temprano y día de clases. Todos estaban despiertos, bueno casi todos, en un cuarto de la casa…

#Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
waiting for you to finally be one of us#

¿:- Hola a todos, son las 7 de la mañana, y empezamos esta Hermosa mañana aquí en Edmonton con el fantástico grupo three days grace, la canción Let you down.

H:- Fuck…

D:-……….

Esta dormido, y creo que la unica forma en la que podre ensayar será cantando con la pista… I hate doing that

#Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally belive in me#

Mientras iba cantando, heero iba sacando su ropa, como ese día tenía pocas horas de clases y la primera era hasta las 10 decidió ir a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio de la casa de Quatre, a bueno si, su ropa, sacó una camisa sin mangas negra y unos espandex verdes (N/A: jajajaja se tenia que poner la ropa de la serieeee )

#I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me#

Una vez que Heero tenía todo listo, volteó a ver si el trenzado estaba dormido +Diablos!... se va a cambiar, cierro mis ojitos mejor, lo bueno es que me levanté ahorita jijijiji+ (N/A: duo pervertidoooo!) Ja… esta despierto, mmmmm no importa, jejeje

#Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me#

Con estos pensamientos Heero se sacó el pantalón de su pijama, bueno aunque hacía mucho frio afuera, el hombre solo dormia con un pantalón, cuando digo solo dormia con un pantalón es porque solo dormia con eso.

#I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me#

+Es guapisimo… y que trasero, tiene un buen cuerpo, pero por favor que no se de la vuelta, vamos duo yo se que tu quieres que Heero se de la vuelta, no, si, no, si,no,si,no,no,si, ja te gane!... que hago peleando conmigo mismo? UU debería ir a un psicologo.+ Duo estaba tan consentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Heero ya había acabado de vestirse y que estaba viéndolo. JAJAJa…. Debo agradecerle a Quatre por esto, después lo mato jeje

#Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Down let you Down#

Se abrió la puerta y rebeló a un Neil todo sudoroso.

N:- Hola hermanito, no vas a clases hoy?

H:- Hasta las 10.

N:- OK! Lindo mi cuñado ee… ¿Por qué esta tan sonrojado?

H:- No se- con una carita de angelito que ni el mismo se la creyo, jajajaj.

N:- Adam…

H:- No se, yo me estaba cambiando, acabo de ver que el estaba despierto, no se que le suceda, OYE! POR QUE LE DICES CUÑADO EE GARRAPATA APESTOSA?

N:- shhhhhhhhhhh no grites que lo vas a distraer ajajaja A QUIEN CARAJOS LE DICES GARRAPATA APESTOSA EEE ESCUINCLE? SOY MAS GRANDE QUE TU, TENLE RESPETO A TU HERMANO MAYOR.  
H:- Hn…- con esto Heero agarró su iPod y sus audífonos y siguió a su hermano.

Duo permaneció ajeno a esta conversación, solo se percató de que estaba solo hasta que escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se cerraba y que el último verso de la canción se escuchaba en el despertador.

#I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me#

------------------

En otra parte de la casa…

Q:- ¿Creen que hicimos lo correcto al dejarlos en el mismo cuarto?

B:- No lo se, creo que si. Eso espero, porque Adam merece ser feliz, aunque sea un poco.

T:- …..

Ba:- Espero que si, nunca lo había visto tan triste como ayer.

T:- Vienen Heero y Neil.

B:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

T:- Escucha…

A lo lejos solo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien, pero mientras estos se acercaban al comedor, se escucharon gritos con ellos.

¿?1:- NO ME IGNORES MOCOSO ESTUPIDO, PORQUÉ CARAJOS ME TOCO UN HERMANO TAN MOLESTO COMO TU.

¿?2:- BACALAO APESTOSO!

¿?1:- PUERCO ESPÍN!1

¿?2:- A QUIEN LE DICES PUERCO ESPIN? BACALAO APESTOSO!

¿?1:- MOCOSO MALCRIADO, PARECES UNA BRUJA, POR ESO NADIE TE QUIERE!

¿?2:-…..

T/Q/B:O.O

Ba: ¿?

Q:- Trowa!

T:- voy a ver que sucedió.

Ba:- ¿Qué fue eso?

B:- Eso fue una pelea de dos hermanos, pero creo que no acabó muy bien que digamos.- Escucharon unos pasos y después como se asotaba una puerta, al mismo tiempo que Neil entraba al comedor.-

Q:- ERES UN PENDEJO, COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A ADAM, SABES QUE DAÑO LE HAS HECHO, OJALA Y TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!

T:- Quatre…

Q:- NADA DE QUATRE, NO VES LO QUE OCACIONO? SOLO PORQUE TE DIJO ASÍ, Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO, TU HERMANO LLEVA TODA LA VIDA DICIENDOTE ASÍ, PORQUE CARAJOS LE HACES TANTO DAÑO?

T:- QUATRE CALLATE! MIRA COMO ESTA NEIL, NO CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO?

Después de este comentario, todos vieron a Neil con la cara entre las piernas, mientras murmuraba algo y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Y Quatre sintió su dolor, se dio cuenta del daño que la habia causado. Brad se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar fue… "no se lo lleven, no se lo lleven, voy a ser un buen niño, no se lo lleven, por favor, perdoname, perdoname, perdoname…"

B:- Shhhh… Neil, esta bien.

T:- Voy a ver a Heero.

Mientras Trowa iba subiendo las escaleras, escuchó los sollozos de su mejor amigo, y llegó al cuarto que compartía este con el trenzado, y decidió entrar.

Dentro del cuarto…

D:- ¿Heero, que te sucede? Por favor, no llores.

T:- Duo, por favor dejame hablar con el.

D:- pe…pero yo… quiero estar con el.

T:- Lo se duo, pero esto es algo que necesito hablar con el, esta bien?

D:- Ha…Hai.- Con estas palabras, Duo salió del cuarto.

Hubo silencio por un buen rato, solo se escucharon los sollozos de Heero. Hasta que Trowa decidió romper el hielo.

T:- Sabes que no lo dijo a propósito.

H:- Es la verdad Trowa, nadie me quiere, quien va a querer a un maldito huérfano como yo.

T:- Adam no digas eso, el es tu hermano, no lo dijo a propósito, solo fue un mal comentario, en un mal momento, sabes que tu hermano te quiere muchisimo, y daría todo por ti.

H:- Me dolió T.

T:- yo lo se, pero por favor, vamos para que hables con el, se que a Neil también le dolió lo que te dijo.

H:- En serio?

T:- Tengo cara de payaso?- Trowa puso la cara más seria que pudo. (N/A: jajaja tenia que poner algo así… jajaja… es chistoso que trowa te diga eso.)

H:- JAJAJAJA no…

T:- Bien, ahora vamos.

H:- Hai

T:- Adam, antes una sonrisa hermano.

Heero le dio una sonrisa algo amarga, pero que aún así iluminaría el día más oscuro. Duo observo todo desde el árbol que se encontraba en la ventana. +Qué bella sonrisa, ¿por qué no puedo hacer que sonría así+ Heero y Trowa se dirigieron al comedor. Heero vió el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano y ambos hablaron, al poco rato, entró Duo junto con la directora Une, la cual les dijo que ambos estaban escusados de clases ese día. El día transcurrió sin ningún otro contratiempo. Y así el resto de la semana. Duo y Heero solo iban de la escuela a la casa de Quatre y viceversa. Heero iba practicando con su iPod, como si fuera siguiendo la canción, claro que con la pura música que su hermano había grabado antes. Les quedaban dos semanas para que fuera Halloween y por consiguiente dos semanas para que fuera el concierto. Los ánimos de todos los integrantes del grupo estaban muy volubles. Mientras Duo recibía un regalo todos los días, de su admirador "secreto" el vocalista del grupo.

Así, empezó una semana nueva…

Continuará….

Jajajaja bueno, quería acabar este capítulo, gracias a todas por los reviews, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones y me encuentro viajando un chorro… espero poder actualizar otro capítulo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones de nuevo, sino, hasta agosto que ya esté todo tranquilo y haya regresado a mi casita, saludos a tods


	9. Do u want a candy? Part 1

Capítulo 8

Do you want a candy? (Parte I)

N/A: por fiiiin, bueno, llegué de vacaciones y por fin le pude continuar a mi fic, además de que la inspiración al fin llego jejeje… bueno por fin saldrá Treize y Wufei no será solamente mencionado, jejejeje…. Espero les guste, y ya casi actualizo destinos y decisiones también.

Ahora sí, el capítulo…

Era un nuevo día y con ello llegaba una nueva semana, en la cual ya tendrían que ir al colegio. Heero estaba preocupado por lo que le fueran a tratar de hacer a su trenzado. Claro que el no lo decía, pero lo demostraba con acciones.

N:- ¡Coño Adam, deja de pasearte por todo el maldito cuarto¿Qué carajos te pasa!

H:- Nada, ya deja de gritarme.- Heero salió de sus pensamientos con el grito de su hermano.

B:- En vez de pelar, deberíamos aprovechar que TU trenzado no esta y practicar, SIN tus audífonos Adam.

H:- Hn

N:- Otra vez se queda sin palabras….

H:- CALLATE, vamos a practicar… wake up.

_#I'm not sober all the time  
you bring me down, at least you try  
Until we see the side  
'til I, I don't want to._

_I must be running out of luck  
cuz you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
and now I've had it all to here_

_And I don't  
I don't want you_

_It took so long to say  
you walked away from me  
when I need you_

_Wake up I'm hunting at the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
where the hell are you  
when I need you_

_Wake up I'm hunting at the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore  
where the hell are you  
when I need you.#_

---------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la casa…

Un bello trenzado veía por la ventana hacia el jardín delantero de la casa, cuando ve llegar un H3 negro (N/A: lo seeee! Me encantan los carros y yo quiero un Hummer UU) y ve descender a 3 figuras, dos ya conocidas y una desconocida, a Zech, al profesor Kushrenada y a un oriental. Esperen, y retrocedan¿el profesor Kushrenada? En esos momentos Duo pensó que se volvía loco, como era que el profesor más estirado de la universidad conociera a Zech Marquise y al cual, suponía era su esposo, por la argolla de matrimonio claro, y se estaban besando tan apasionadamente+ me encantaría que fueramos Heero y Yo, aunque también amo a Adam, ha sido todo un caballero conmigo y no lo conozco+ en esos momentos, su mente proceso la imagen que tenía enfrente.

D:- ¡CON LA PUTA MADRE!- después de eso vio negro. (N/A: jejeje pobre Duito, no pudo con la imagen )

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras Heero y la banda decidían que canción practicar después, se escuchó un grito a la distancia, nadie supo de quién era pero Heero salió corriendo. Por favor, que no le pase nada al llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Duo se asustó. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, vió a 3 hombres arrodillados y debajo de ellos una trenza.

H:- ¡QUE CARAJOS LE HACEN A DUO MALDITOS!- sólo alcanzó a gritar la primera parte de su oración cuando sintió que unos brazos lo agarraban y una carcajada se escuchaba en el fondo.

T:- Heero, jajajajaja, cálmate… jajajaja, creo que Duo se desmayó, es todo.

H:- ¡Se desmayo¿Por qué?

Z:- Verás Adam, por lo que vimos, el estaba viendo por la ventana cuando llegamos, no creo que se haya desmayado por ver a Wufito y nosotros al escuchar el grito, subimos corriendo. Treize lo reconoció como uno de sus alumnos, así que si mis suposiciones son ciertas…

Zech no pudo terminar su oración porque se escuchó un gruñido y el trenzado estaba de pie en un santiamén. Este al ver a Heero empezó a gritar incoherencias.

D:- lo vi, que hace aquí y el maldito le pone el cuerno a su esposo, que raro, deberías haberlos visto Heero, yo lo despido, y el otro pobre, estaba enfrente….

H:- Duo, calma¿Qué sucedió?

Q:- Duo respira, jijiji

D:- Vi al profesor Kushrenada besandose con Zech ENFRENTE de SU esposo. TE imaginas, AL KUSHRENADA! Besandose con otro hombre, o sea no es que niegue que el profesor esta guapo, porque sí esta guapisimo, y Zech también, pero que descaro besarse con otro hombre enfrente de su esposo.

Duo siguió divagando un rato, mientras a Heero se lo comían los celos, Treize se carcajeaba al igual que Quatre y Trowa y Wufei estaba trantado de detener a un Zech bastante colérico.

Q:- ¡DUO!

D:- ¿A que?

:- ¿A sí que me encuentra atractivo joven Maxwell?

D:- UPS- los colores subieron a la cara de nuestro trenzado.

Q/T/Tr/Z:- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- a este punto hasta Zech encontró chistosa la situación.

Z:- Joven Duo…

D:- Viejo Zech…

Z:- JAJAJAJAJAA

W:- Hola, soy Wufei Chang, el esposo de Zech.

D:- Hola mucho gusto, soy Duo Maxwell. Hmmm…. Profesor Kushrenada, Trowa, Q.

Tr:- A si, jejejej…. Bueno creo que eso responde tu pregunta de por que se desmayó ¿no Adam?

H:- Hn

W:- Yuy.

H:- Chang.

T:- Ni quien los hubiese visto estudiando juntos cuando estaban en la primaria. Eran los dos mocosos más latosos que existía en este mundo.

H/W:- baka.

D:- ¿Estudiaron juntos?- Oh oh, los celos son algo poderoso ¿no lo creen?

W:- Así como estudiar juntos no, lo que pasa es que nuestros padres se conocen desde hace años y pues asistimos a la misma primaria en Tokio. Claro que yo era más grande que Hee-chan.

D:- ¿Hee-chan? Parece que todos aquí conocen a Heero y yo no.

Tr:- LOS ELOTES! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Z:- Treize…. Mira Duo, lo conocemos porque en algún momento nuestros padres tuvieron algo que ver, por cosas de negocios o algo así. Inclusive mi hermana ha estudiado con el la gran parte de su vida.

D:- ¿Tu hermana?

Z:- Si, Relena.

D:- ¿La novia de la hermana de Trowa es tu hermana?

Z:- Si.

D:- Y bueno, como se conocieron Heero y ud. Señor Chang.

W:- Que sea Wufei por favor, y bueno, te lo contaré en la noche.

D:- ¿Por qué?

Tr:- Escuela Duo.

D:- Diablos… Hey donde esta Heero.

T:- El ya se fue, creo que dijo que tenía clase en la segunda hora, vamonos.

D:- SIP

Continuará…

Sigue el capítulo en la segunda parte, espero no tardar mucho en subirla, jejejeje… en la siguiente parte entenderán porqué se llama así el capitulo.

Gracias a tods por sus reviews, gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar. Jejej el capítulo va para mi amiga Midori Maxwell, tal y como te lo prometí amiga. Besooos!

hola, bueno, esta es nota de ultima hora, si tods saben, o la mayoria, no podemos contestar los reviews que nos dejan los que leen los fics, por ello, muchos usuarios iniciaron esta lista, para quienes publiquen fics o no esten de acuerdo con esto, anoten su nombre y su email. copienlo por favor y anoten su nombre, que no es justo, tenemos que llegar a 200 , haber cuantos nos apoyan

1. Karla ('Mione) >2. Luadica. >3. Ginny-Forever >4. Nobuchan ( >5. Ghani17 ( >6.Afroditacoral ( )  
>7. Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F. ( >8. Misato Kat chan ( >9. Atori-Chan ( >10. Nayru Duchelle ( >11. Sailor-chan ( >12. BISHOUJO-HENTAI  
>href" >29. Dioney-Yenoid ( >30. MMTXDMB ( >31. GaBo0 ( >32. KaroL Galatea Silver ( >33. Evil vampire teddy bear ( >34. whiteangelviv ( >35. Dragonneko383 ( )  
>36. VampyreMistress99 ( >37. Kagome1514( >38. Hikaru Hayashi ( >39. Seto's Princess ( >40. Ikura and her Anime Plushies ( >41. Kyo's Little Koneko ( >42. Lady Samurai ( >43. Staryday ( >44. Shinigami's Shadow ( >45. Hoshiko Megami >46. samisweet >47. Phoenix Bakura >48. Tenshi no Yupiteru >49. Silver Tsukino >50. Hoshi Gin Tsuki >51. TsukinoGoddess >52.Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy >53.Unknown dark Priestess >54.Serenity Maxwell >55. JoWashington>56. Yaekolove4shinigami


	10. Do u want a candy? Part 2

De antemano a tods gomen si sale algo depre el capitulo, pero bueno, es como me siento ahorita u.u

Capítulo 9  
Do you want a candy? (parte II)

Wufei vio como Duo salía junto con Trowa y Quatre para comprar las provisiones para esa semana.

W:- Asi que es el ¿no?

H:- Si, solo que no se que hacer

W:- ¿Tu, Heero Yuy, sin saber que hacer? Ja nunca pensé en que llegara este dia.

H:- JA JA JA muy gracioso Wu

W:- Es bueno verte sonreir de nuevo, aunque sea sarcásticamente

H:- Hn…

Al acabar su conversación, escucharon como se habría una puerta y entraba una figura delgada, con cabellos dorados cenizos y de baja estatura.

¿:- Por fin los encontre, me costo mucho trabajo

H:- Hola 'lena.

R:- Hola Heero, ¿como te va?

H:- Bien, pero puedo saber a qué veniste?

R:- Ja, siempre tan hospitalario Adam, pero que no puedo venir a ver a mi cuñado?

W:- Hola hermanita…

R:- Hola Wufei, ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

W:- Con Merian – dijo esto sonrojado

H:- Nani?

R:- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ADAM, DEBERIAS VER TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

H:- No le encuentro lo gracioso

R:- Yo si, jajajaja…. Bueno vi a TU trenzado salir hace rato de la casa, jajaja casi me mata con la mirada.

W:- ¿Porqué habría de querer hacerlo?

R:- AA que no lo sabes? Jajaja…. Bueno verás, es que el cree que a mi me gusta Heero, aún cuando sepa que Cathy es mi novia.

W:- Andas con la hermana de Barton?

R:- sip - Relena dijo esto con corazoncitos en vez de ojos

W:- Quien iba a pensarlo, Yuy gay y tu lesbiana.

H:- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

R:- O.O blink… blink…. (N/A: jaja…. Bueno no soy Buena con los efectos especiales)

Los tres jóvenes siguieron bromeando por un buen rato, hasta que escucharon que la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abría.

B:- ADAM! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, tu trenzado se fue, pudimos haber aprovechado ese tiempo para practicar….

N:- QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA MOCOSO IRRESPONSABLE!

H:- NO SOY UN MOCOSOOO, VACALAO APESTOSO!1

T:- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, que uds dos no aprenden? La última vez acabaron peleados y yo tuve que ir a consolar a Heero, pero que cabeza dura son eee!

H/N:- CALLATE TROWA!

Q:- jijijijijij

W:- nnU

R:- Y eso es todos los días.

W:- ¿En serio?

R:- La verdad no lo se, jejeje casi no vengo a esta casa, no desde que esta aquí cierto trenzado….

H:- ¿Dónde?

W/T/Q/B/N/R/Ba:- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

H:- Hn…

Q:- jijijii bueno, veníamos a avisarles que ya vamos a cenar.

H:- Quatre, ¿A qué hora llegaron?

Q:- Hace poquito, jejeje… Duo está en su habitación, dijo que necesitaba arreglar algo de un regalo.

H:- Hn… Para quien sera

En otro lado de la casa…. Mansión… jaja bueno es que no puedes decir que una casa que pertenecía al heredero Winner fuese una casa ne?

Tengo que tener todo listo para el concierto, y así poder darle el regalo a Adam+ Duo estaba en las nubes arreglando todo el regalo que tenía preparado para Adam/Heero, XDD(claro que sin saber esta relacion entre ambos,… jaja o que eran el mismo) que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, ni que alguien entro, solo supo hasta que sintió una respiración en su cuello. +No… otra vez no,…+

H:- Baka.

D:- O.O- si duo hubiese podido abrir los ojos más grandes lo hubiese logrado.

H:- La cena ya esta lista… vamos

D:- OK… al rato bajo.

H:- No querías escuchar la historia de cómo conocí a Wufei?

D:- Ay wey… si es cierto, esta bien vamonos!1- con esto tomó a Heero de la mano, claro que como iba muy apurado pensando que se iba a perder la historia, no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Heero y que lo traía agarrado de la mano (N/A: hay ese duito, ta re mensooo! XDDD) al llegar al comedor, todos los voltearon a ver… Duo sintió como le quitaban una presión a su mano y vió a Heero pasar a su lado…

H:- Baka… Porqué me gustas tanto… su mano es taaan calida…

D:- +Diablos… lo traia agarrado de la mano+

De repente Duo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver una mata rubia/castaña, cerca de SU Heero (N/A: noten el pronombre posesivo que uso Duo, por favor! XDD). Por lo que Duo corrió a sentarse en el lugar que Relena iba a ocupar. Todos notaron la reacción del trenzado y solo se rieron. Relena aparentó estar enojada y se fue a sentar junto a su novia, pero al pasar junto a Neil…

N:- Bien hecho 'lena, jejeje… necesitaban esa ayuda.

R:- jijiji lo se…

Heero aparento estar molesto por que el trenzado casi le cae encima, pero bueno, lo estaba disfrutando

W:- jajaja vamos hee-chan lo estas disfrutando.

H.- Hn

D:- +¿Qué escondes Heero+ - ahora si, me van a decir ¿como es que se conocen?

Q:- Duo calmate, Wufei no anda detrás de Heero, jajajaja

D/H:- O.O (N/A: bueno, saben el dinero no alcanza para los efectos especiales, jaja apero ps espero que entiendan)

W:- JAJAJA… bueno, todo comenzó….

--- flashback---

12 años antes….

En una primaria de Tokio habia un pequeño, de grandes ojos azul-cobalto, sentado en las escaleras de la escuela, era la hora del receso, y el pequeño no sabía que hacer, era su primer día de clases y su primer día en ese país tan extraño… después del accidente en el cual perdió a toda su familia… el pequeño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no notó cuando un niño se fue a sentar junto a él.

¿:- Hola, ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí solo? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde eres? ¿Quién es tu papá?- bueno, el pequeño siguió con su interrogatorio, (N/A: jaja se que no se parece en nada a wufei, pero vamos, será un pequeño de 9 años, jajaja) y no se dio cuenta que el otro niño estaba llorando.

¿?2:- snif… (N/A: mmmm otra vez, los efectos especiales XDDD)… Hi, soy A…. Heero.

¿:- Mucho gusto, soy Wufei Chang, tengo 9 años y tu?

H:- Heero Yuy, y tengo así – el pequeño Heero le mostró con sus manitas que tenía 6 años.

W:- Tienes 6 años? WOOOOOW eres pequeño, jeje, oye dijiste Yuy? Eres el hijo del Embajador Yuy?

H:- yes…

W:- Hey no hables en ingles, no te entiendo. Jeje

H:- Gomen, jejeje…

W:- Porqué lloras?

H.- Bueno es que…

--- Fin flashback---

H:- No creo que Duo necesite saber lo demas…  
D:- Pero Heeeerooooo yo quiero sabeer!1

H:- No y punto- Con esto, Heero se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

D:- …Heero…

W:- Tienes que entenderlo Duo, es difícil para él hablar del pasado, y más cuando fue tan cerca a lo que le pasó a su familia…

D:- ¿Qué le paso a su familia'?- todos voltearon a ver a Wufei con cara de la cagaste wey… (N/A: jajaja lo siento, es que no puedo evitar escribir asiiii jajaja para ls mexicans espero que lo entiendan jajaja)

N:- Nada, solo que a su papa casi lo secuestran por esos tiempos…

D:- no lo sabia…

Q:- Ya, hay que dejar de hablar de cosas tristes, mejor hablamos de otra cosa ok?

D:- SIP! y Wu dime, como era Heero en la escuela?

W:- jeje bueno era un buen niño, siempre tranquilo y sacaba buenas notas.

T:- JA… solo tenias que esperar a que salieran de la escuela, jajaja esa era otra cosa….

D:- jejeje y tu como los conociste Trowa?

T:- Me ofrecieron un dulce, claro que no quería aceptar, pero con ellos venía el angel más hermoso que hubiese visto en mi vida, así que no pude decir que no.

D:- ¿Un ángel?

Q:- jijiji

T:- venía Quatre con ellos hay fue cuando lo conocí. Teníamos 17 años.

Q:- jeje claro, como olvidarlo, ese día fuimos a un festival en Japón y mi padre me pidió que llevara a Heero y a Wufei al festival, porque el tenía negocios que atender con sus papás.

W:- vimos a Trowa sentado y Heero se le acercó y le ofreció un dulce, tal y como lo hizo con cada uno de nosotros.

Z:- je… pero lo mejor que nos pudo haber ofrecido fue su cariño, y aceptarnos, desde ese entonces todos somos como familia.

----

En otra parte de la casa….

Continuará….

Lo siento muchisisisisimooooo! Perdon por no actualizar antes, me fui de vacaciones, regrese entre a la escuela y e estado como loca, lo sientooo después tuve problemas, y me lastime una mano jajaj asi que ahorita que traigo una mano toda fregada estoy escfribiendo jajaja mil gracias a tods por sus reviews! Y perdón! Espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulooo

Saludos a tods

Y por favor, dejen reviews u.u


	11. Its just a dreamright?

Capítulo 10  
It's just a dream… right?

_pensamientos heero_

_+pensamientos duo+_

_-dialogos-_

Después de haber abandonado el comedor, Heero se fue a su cuarto.

Heero:- ¿Porqué tenia que suceder así? ¿Yo que hice para merecer este castigo?- decia heero miestras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto. Siguió con su interrogatorio y no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado en su cuarto, hasta que sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por la espalda.

¿:- Estas bien?

Heero:- No Neil, no lo estoy, ¿Por qué todo siempre me tiene que suceder a mi?

Neil:- Vamos peque no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

Heero:- No Neil, no va a salir bien, yo no quería recordar ese día, no ahorita, no lo necesitaba.

Neil:- Lo que necesitas hacer es desahogarte, sabes, desde que murieron no te he visto derramar ninguna lagrima, lo necesitas.

Heero:- ¿Para que? Los niños fuertes no lloran.

Neil:- A veces los que aparentan ser los más fuertes son los más debiles Adam.

Heero:- Yo no quiero ser debil!... snif… quiero ser fuerte… quiero que vuelvan… snif… es eso mucho pedir?

Neil:- Claro que no hermano, pero tienes que entender que no podemos regresarlos, y que ellos no querrían que nuestras vidas fueran miserables.

Heero:- ¿Cómo me pides que sea feliz Neil? Si ellos ya no estan aquí… Sammy ya no está aquí, tu tampoco, todos vivimos separados.

Neil:- Tienes que entender que eso no significa que no seamos familia Adam, al contrario, ganamos más hermanos, y tu tuviste otros padres, y Sammy también, tienes que ser feliz y agradecer ese regalo, te dieron otra oportunidad.

Heero:- MAMA MURIO POR PROTEGERME! YO DEBI HABER MUERTO NO ELLA NEIL! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES¿¿? Snif… (N/A: hajaja sorry por los efectos especiales,… recorte de presupuesto, y estos "actores" que demandan una paga u.u,… me dejan en banca rota)

Neil:- vamos Adam, no fue tu culpa, mama así lo decidió.

Heero:- Yo quise ir adelante, en vez de ir atrás como siempre, ella se interpuso entre mi y el impacto, yo… snif

Neil:- Vamos hermano, sacalo todo, tienes que llorar y desahogarte, así podrás ser feliz con Duo.

Heero:- Nunca voy a ser feliz con el Neil, el no me quiere a mi, el ya tiene a alguien a quien amar… snif

Neil:- shhh… descansa hermano…- Heero lloró hasta dormirse y Neil abandonó el cuarto. Sin embargo, la plática con su hermano lo había dejado sin apetito, por lo que se fue a su cuarto una vez dentro, sacó una caja que tenía años que no veía,…

Neil:- mamá, papá cuanta falta nos hacen… los extrañamos, pero más el pequeño Adam, el sufre… que puedo hacer para que el sea feliz y deje de sufrir tanto como lo hace? Ese trenzado lo ama tanto, pero el tiene tanto dolor en su corazón que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo ve.- Después de esto, Neil tomó el teléfono y marcó a la única persona que sabía podría ayudar.

¿:- Buenas noches, consultorio de la doctora Winner, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Neil:- Buenas noches, por favor con la doctora Iria.

¿:- Disculpe la doctora se encuentra muy ocupada en estos momentos y no puede tomar su llamada…

Neil:- Digale que le habla Neil y si tomará mi llamada

¿:- Esta bien, espere un momento por favor.- Neil escuchó como era que el teléfono era depositado descuidadamente sobre el y como era que la secretaria le decia a su hermana que lo buscaba sin embargo que le habia dicho que no podía tomar la llamada por lo ocupada que estaba, también alcanzó a escuchar que su querida hermanita le gritaba a su secretaria que nunca en su vida le volviese a negar una llamada de Neil.

Neil:- jajajaj vaya hermanita si que sabes poner en su lugar a tus empleados jajaja

Samantha/Iria:- Callate Neil, que no tengo todo tu tiempo que sucede?

Neil:- Es Adam…

Samantha:- Que le paso? Neil dime que esta bien, que le hiciste a nuestro hermano?

Neil:- Sammy calmate, Adam esta bien… bueno mas o menos…

Samantha:- Neil…

Neil:- Bueno lo que sucede Sammy es que Heero… Adam lloro…

Samantha:- ¿QUE? Como que estuvo llorando? Si el peque no llora, que le paso?... deja adivino, es ese trenzado verdad?

Neil:- si todo fuera tan facil como eso Sammy… la verdad lloró por papá y mamá.

Samantha:- Diablos… eso es mucho peor, pero porque lloro?

Neil:- Veras, es que se acordó de cuando conoció a Wufei y pues, ese día fue un año de cuando murieron papá y mamá, por lo que al acordarse de eso lo asocia con la muerte de papá y mamá… y oh Sam, se culpa de su muerte, se culpa el solo, piensa que por el murieron, no se que hacer…snif… estoy desesperado… no se como hacerle entender que eso no es su culpa, que papá y mamá murieron por culpa del tipo del camión y no porque el lo haya provocado.

Samantha:- Hermano tienes que calmarte, no puedes ayudarlo si tu también te alteras, voy para la casa de Q-chan, llego en 10 minutos, esto no se puede solucionar por teléfono.

Neil:- Gracias Sammy.

Al colgar con Samantha, Neil se recostó, lo que el no se dio cuenta fue que alguien había escuchado parte de su conversación telefonica con su hermana, y con ello, por fin embonaron todas las piezas del gran rompecabezas que era Heero Yuy… o Adam…

+Así que si eres tu, mi corazón no me pudo haber jugado una mala pasada, estoy enamorado de ti, a pesar de cómo seas, aún cuando crea que eres diferente, sigues siendo tu y te amo por ello… no se que haría sin ti en mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida…+

Los pensamientos de cierto trenzado lo acompañaron hasta que llegó a su habitación, habitación que compartía con cierto oji-azul. Al llegar a ella se percato de que este se encontraba durmiendo, y se acercó a el.

Duo:- Porqué tanta tristeza en tu vida. Sabes te amo con toda mi alma, pero no se si decirtelo, porque no se si me corresponderás, pero quiero que sepas que anhelo ser aquel que te consuele durante las noches… yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos y más que nada quisiera ser el objeto de tu afecto. Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre. Quiero que me ames Heero Yuy, pero quiero conocer todo de ti. Ai Shiteru Adam.- Con estas últimas palabras, Duo se queda perdido en unos hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban todo el sentimiento de aquel ser… pero ¿qué le dirá?...

Continuará….

N/A: jajajaja perdón tarde mil años en actualizar :S jajaja pero por fin lo logreee jajaj inspiración llegó a mi, como amo a esa mujer jajaja en fin… este capitulo no lo ha leido nadie…. Bueno por partes, pero por lo pronto lo quiero subir asi :S aer que tal me salio jajaja tenia planeada otra cosa para este capitulo, pero me parecio prudente dejarlo hasta ay jajaja,…, por lo pronto quiero decirles que no creo que haga el fic muuuy largo… bueno tenía pensados 25 capitulos, pero creo que no llegaré a tanto, si llegó a mucho son 16 con el epílogo, el cual ya estoy escribiendo jajaja… que mal ya tengo el final pero no el fic .u.u. bueno les digo que espero poder traducir más de destinos y decisiones jejejej y ya tengo en puerta otro proyecto :D el cual prometo no abandonaré jajajaja bueno muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron sus reviews… este capitulo va en especial para Midori, Nadesiko y lady Zero jejeje gracias por su apoyoooo espero que el capitulo les guste muchooo jeje y reviews!1 po favooo jajajaj


End file.
